


This Road Goes Two Ways

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Kyle looked a little like he wanted to shrug, but wasn’t sure how exactly do it. “She... loves...” He pointed at Zoe, trying to find the word. “you.”





	This Road Goes Two Ways

Zoe entered her room in a rush, just hardly stopping herself from shutting the door like an angry teenager, and started to walk around the room, trying to calm down a little. She barely noticed Kyle sitting on her bed, until he got up and gave her a hug, making her stop the walking. For the next few seconds, Zoe realized he was using the earphones and that the computer was open on the bed with some educational video.

Zoe still felt guilty for destroying him like that, making him unable to talk and move correctly, but in that moment she felt grateful for having Kyle there with her.

“Sorry.” She whispered, hugging him closer to her.

Kyle’s body felt heavy on hers, his arms still too clumsy around her waist. “Wha- hap-?”

Zoe sighed deeply, finally pulling away from his arms to take off his earphones. “Nothing bad, just Madison.” The blonde girl was being a perfect pain in the ass the few last days, well more than usual of course. For the few last weeks, all Madison had done was make her life a living hell, with mean comments and doing stuff just to annoy her more, but Zoe was finally done with it. “Maybe I should just give up and leave this place. Nothing good is happening here anyway, I should just grab my stuff and go home, get away from Madison and all the drama.”

“Zo?” Kyle put his big and imperfect hands on her shoulders, both trying to get her attention and gain balance again.

She gave him a sad smile, also putting her hands on his shoulders to mimic him. Zoe remembered when they met, how shyly he was flirting with her, the kind smile, the charm, the light blush on his cheeks. He was gorgeous, nice and kind, but Zoe wished nothing more than go find Madison, who got lost in the middle of the crowd. Looking at him now, Zoe once more regretted building the ‘perfect boyfriend’ with several body parts. Kyle would never be the same physically, no mater how much he started to sound more and more like himself.

“Yes, Kyle?”

“This road...” He took a deep breath. “goes...” Another deep breath, like it was taking all of him to say those words. “two ways.” Kyle finished with a sigh.

Zoe frowned, taking one step away from him. She saw how he almost lost balance, before finding a way to stand without support. “What does that mean?”

Kyle looked a little like he wanted to shrug, but wasn’t sure how exactly do it. “She... loves...” He pointed at Zoe, trying to find the word. “you.”

The girl could laugh, if he wasn’t looking so damn serious about it. “What? Madison?!” Kyle waved his head ‘yes’ with a found enthusiasm. “Well, Kyle, you’re wrong. Madison hates me.”

Kyle shook his head so fast that he got dizzy. “No. Love.”

Zoe helped him sit on the bed again, giving him the computer so he could go back to do what he was doing, but instead Kyle moved the thing so she could also see it. “I’m glad to have you here, Kyle. You’re my friend, maybe my best friend.” She looked at the video for a few seconds, before realizing he was staring at her. “What is it?”

“This... road... goes... two ways.” He pointed his finger between them, making Zoe smile to him. “But... she... loves you.”

Before Zoe could say anything, the bedroom’s door opened and Madison walked in, looking as mad as she was the last time Zoe saw her. Kyle turned back to his computer, determined to learn more stuff and ignore the two girls ogling at each other.

“What is Frankenkyle doing in my bedroom?”

“Our bedroom.” Zoe reminded her with an eye roll. “I also sleep here.”

“Unfortunately.” Madison mocked, shutting the door with her telekinesis.

Kyle jumped a little when the door shut loudly, finally looking at the former actress, a little scared by her. Madison might have helped bring him back, but he wasn’t very fond of her like he was with Zoe. “This... road... goes two ways.” He spoke one more time.

Madison scoffed, crossing her arms. “Congratulations, you’re now a three year old brat.”

“She... loves you... back. Two ways.” Kyle tried to turn the computer to Madison, but couldn’t manage to turn his arms the right way, so he just got back into the video.

Madison looked at Zoe, kind surprised by the things the boy was saying, and found Zoe also looking at her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure what to do or say, or even if Kyle was telling the truth, both too scared to get their hearts broken.

 “Madison...” Zoe started, but quickly stoped since she didn’t know what exactly she wanted to say to the other girl. “I, hm...”

“Just say it, Benson.”

“Why do I have to be the one to say it?”

“Because I’m not going to.”

“But why not? If we feel the sam...”

“Two ways. Love.” Kyle spoke, stoping their argument before it could get out of control again.

Both of the girl rolled their eyes to him before Zoe got up from bed and walked to Madison with a confidence she had never felt. “I swear you’re impossible to deal with.”

Madison shrugged. “That road also goes both ways.” Just when Zoe opened her mouth to reply, Madison pulled her closer by the elastic of her skirt and gave her a kiss that made Zoe weak in the knees. If any of them were paying attention, they would have seen Kyle smiling goofily at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the awesome people who's helping me with the grammar. I don't know what I would do without you!


End file.
